


Memorable

by thewhiterose3



Category: Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Fluff, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiterose3/pseuds/thewhiterose3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments in the lives of Curt and Marty, interns at The Cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jairissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jairissa/gifts).



“The Cabin is a fascinating assignment. Finding the youth, fitting them into the molds, the ritual...” Curt trails off almost dreamily imagining the implications.  
  
“It also pays a hell of a lot better than being a TA, or worse being subject to those assholes at Wolfram & Hart,” Marty interrupts.  
  
“The manipulation necessary,” Curt continues as if monologuing to himself, as if Marty isn’t even there. “Neuro linguistic programming, the human mind automatically fits occurrences into patterns, choosing to believe what already fits, ignoring outliers to their social conditioning of the norm. Accepting any explanation they see as plausible, no matter how nonsensical it may be.”  
  
“Have you been sampling my stash again, man?,” Marty inquires, waving his hand in front of Curt’s eyes. “Because it sounds like you’re cheating on Jules and I with an internship. She’s not gonna like that, man. She’s thinking of specializing in anesthesia. She’ll take you out, dude. You won’t even see it coming. Just one morning, you won’t wake up. Then, where would I be. Come back to me, man. Don’t leave me, Curt.” Marty clings to Curt’s arm dramatically, looking as ridiculously pathetic as possible. Curt doesn’t even shake him off, just pats his head fondly.  
  
“Don’t worry,. I would never leave you alone with her. She would eat you alive. But seriously, we need to find an in. Some way for our applications to be especially memorable. I don’t want to work under the Senior Partners anymore than you do,” Curt easily lifts Marty off his person and sets him back down in his chair.  
  
“Then, we’ll just have to make ourselves memorable,” Marty states and his accompanying manic grin is enough to make Curt simultaneously excited, worried, and a little turned on.  
  
\---  
  
“I get it. I get the theory behind why he needs to be there, but I really hate that fucker. I mean yeah, they have to die. I know this, you know this, everyone knows this, but that man is just fucked up,” Marty states from the passenger seat as they pull away from the Harbringer.  
  
“He’s a true believer, Marty,” Curt attempts to placate him as he steers them toward the Cabin.  
  
“When you and I are in charge, he’s getting the axe,” he asserts nonetheless.  
  
“Marty,” Curt scolds, “he needs to be there. Their choice to proceed despite the warning is necessary to the ritual. And having the vessel of that warning be so very...,” Curt pauses, searching for the more diplomatic turn of phrase. “Easily ignored, brushed off, results in a higher rate of clearance for the ritual. You know this.”  
  
“We’ll replace him with an eery-ass recording. It’ll trigger when they try to pump gas. Oh, this is better. We could make him a cube. He could just monologue people to death. That’s totally a thing. I die a little every time I hear his voice.” Marty props his feet up on the dash, getting comfortable for the last leg of their trip, doing a dry run for this year’s sacrifice.  
  
“We should go away,” Curt steers the conversation from Mordecai. “Just you and me and Jules. White sands, Jules in a bikini, tropical sun. We’ll even go somewhere warm enough for your cold blooded ways, Marty.”  
  
“Off the grid, yeah,” Marty warms to the new topic with ease. “Somewhere with no cameras or cell phones, no way for the man to track us. But not too warm, cool nights were made for quality time beneath the sheets,” Marty leers comically, eyebrows dancing.  
  
“Leech,” Curt admonishes fondly. “Sometimes I think the only reason you considered being with me and Jules that first night is because our bed was warm and you were cold.”  
  
“What can I say,” Marty shrugs. “I had my priorities in order.”  
  
\---  
  
“All of the video in room three is dead. Four outside cams have broken mics from what looks like some particularly acidic birdshit, and someone didn’t clean up after the unicorn last year. The grave is disgusting,” Marty reports into one of the working cameras.  
  
“And we need another painting. Last year’s sacrifices shredded it,” Curt yells from the adjoining bedroom.  
  
“And another creepy ass cow murder painting,” Marty amends. This month’s rotation is maintenance. It is no one’s favorite, though it is far more interesting and varied than your average maintenance detail.  
  
“That’s all, man. Marty out,” he ends the ‘call’ by leaving the room still mumbling. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll come down after we clean up your impressively rank supernatural messes. You couldn’t have cleaned it up three months ago when it happened.. Nooooo, gotta leave it to the iterns, those stupid schmucks. Can’t get a job unless they do an internship, make them clean up the horse shit. I bet they do this every year, they probably never leave their climate controlled offices, don’t even touch the cabin, just use your cheap expendable labor...” Marty’s grumbles are interrupted when he is suddenly pulled into a bedroom.  
  
Marty has been trained enough to know not to scream, with some of the creatures it triggers them or allows them to more easily locate your position. “Curt?,” he manages to get out fumbling for his panic button, until he opens his eyes again and sees a familiar face just inches from his, a familiar heat down his front.  
  
“Shhhh... don’t grumble,” Curt noses up his jaw to place a kiss at the hinge, caging Marty with his body, the breadth of his shoulders blocking out anything but the two of them. “You know why we’re here. Jules insisted we use our skip on the Zoology department.”  
  
“Because they have the highest intern mortality rate,” Marty finishes, steals a kiss. “I know, I know, but it what have been sooooo cool,” he whines, slumping into the wall, confident that Curt would never let him fall. “I could have tried out my new invention on a real baddie.”  
  
Curt distracts his mouth in a deep, wet kiss before Marty’s pout can even finish forming, moving his hands to cradle Marty’s face, thumbs rhythmically brushing cheekbones. Marty’s hands circle his waist, inching under Curt’s shirt, searching out warm skin. Curt gasps into the kiss, arching into Marty so their lower halves rub together . Marty reluctantly disengages his lips with a dramatic sigh, leaning instead to press his forehead to Curt’s.  
  
“Naughty, naughty Curt, you know the rules. No getting past second base unless we’re all together. And you started it.” Marty ducks out of Curt's embrace, chants “so I’m gonna tell Juuuuuules,” dancing away.  
  
“You wouldn’t,” Curt asserts, flushed, clearly attempting to get his brain back online. “I’ll tell her about the truth about the toaster,” he volleys, face morphing into triumph at Marty’s answering gasp.  
  
“But, she doesn’t understand my genius! What if you had to do battle with your arms cut off? Sure, you'd hemorrhage to death pretty quick, but at least you could take your enemy with you,” Marty claims passionately, miming a lack of arms.  
  
“Let’s hope it never comes to that,” Curt laughs, pulling Marty close for one last kiss before they get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you are a fan of polyamory, dear Yuletide prompter. Because I did not intend it, but my Curt and Marty insisted and I was unable and to be honest, unwilling to reign them in. 
> 
> I hope your holiday is a wonderful one and you enjoy my little piece of crazy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, not Curt, not Marty, not Jules, and especially not the blatant Angel references and one explicit quote. No infringement intended, blah, blah, woof, woof.


End file.
